I'm a Blurter
by kaittybee
Summary: Basically my  obsessive  Version of the Mia/Josh relationship. Enjoy! 'T' for bad language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] With the promise of writing more of my Ginny story (So Don't be mad that I haven't made another chapter yet!), I give to you now, my first Eastwick story! It's also the Fourth ever Eastwick story on this website, **_**and **_**The second ever Mia/Josh story on this site! Yay! This is dedicated to Darren Criss, because he's supermegafoxyawesomehot, and I wish I owned him =] Also, I have basically their entire 'blurter' conversation (as I like to call it, for I am also a blurter) in here, plus a little sentence that I added to the end of it. Cheers!**

**P.S. Did anybody else notice in EP6 that the xbox controller Josh was using wasn't turned on, and that on his computer, his character in World of Warcraft was on a Flying Mount? I know, I'm a gaming Geek :P**

**GERONIMOOOOOOOO!**

**[Edit/Update _Jan. 2 2012_] So... I'm back :) I've fixed this chapter (I found a GLARING error in it. Agh, I HATE typos), and am currently writing... Wait for it *drumroll*... CHAPTER TWO! Yes, after much waiting, it's finally on it's way!**

* * *

"Josh, call me back. Seriously, I'm sorry." I hung up the phone for the dozenth time within the past hour.

"Still no luck, Mia?" My mom asked as she walked in to the living room and saw me staring at the phone, finally defeated by Josh's answering machine.

"No... I don't think he'll ever forgive me..." I sighed.

"What about that apology text we sent him? What did we say, again?"

"Uh..." I dug my phone out of my pocket and hit the unlock key, mentally noting that I still hadn't gotten a text back. "We said... Josh, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking. Please don't be mad. I'm _so _sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you, I swear. Anything. Your friendship means more to me than any reputation I might have. I hope you can forgive me."

"Wow, that's longer than I thought it was."

"Yeah, it had to be sent as two seperate texts. He probably thinks I'm stalking him."

"Well did he text you back?"

My face fell slightly as I answered. "No.."

"Have you tried going to his house? I'm sure he hasn't said anything to his mom, mainly because she would murder him for ending up in jail for a night. She'd probably let you in to see him."

I thought about that. "That's a good idea, but if you've forgotten, I'm grounded for landing in jail." I said.

"That _is _true... Well, I guess that you've been pretty good for week one of your two week grounding, so I'll let you off the hook for today. It would be cruel to ground you on Halloween."

My face lit up. "Really?" I said, suddenly very hopeful.

"Yep. You'd better get working on that apology speech." My mom smiled.

I hugged her. "Thanks mom! I'll go over right now!"

"Have fun, and remember, you'll be grounded again tomorrow, meaning midnight!" She called after me as I threw on a jacket and a pair of shoes, and grabbed my keys.

"Yeah, yeah." I called back as I ran out the door.

I knocked on the door impatiently. "Hi Mrs. Burton, is Josh home?" I asked as Josh's mom opened the door. "It's important." I added, so she had a reason for my rudely impatient knocking.

"Yes dear, he's up in his room playing that horrible xbox device or whatever it is. You can go up." She said, moving to the side to let me in.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" I said as I slipped past her and took off my shoes. I hurried up the stairs, and to Josh's room.

I opened the door, and tried to breathe when I saw Josh glare at me. "Hey... Your mom said I could come up..." He glared at me again. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" I added as I took off my jacket.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Because I said you were embarrassing, and basically called you a loser."

He rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, Mia. I _know _why I'm mad at you."

I sat on his bed. "Well, I didn't mean it."

"Whatever." He turned back to his game. "It's not like I have any illusions of how those kids see me at school, but I didn't realize that you were one of them."

"I'm not! My mom just got me so worked up, I wasn't thinking when I said that stuff."

"Usually people are most honest when they're not thinking about what they're about to say," He said, now fully turning away from his game to face me. "I know this, because I'm a blurter, like when I saw your feet, I noticed how much I liked your toe ring. And if I wasn't mad at you, I might've mentioned it."

I laughed a bit. "You just mentioned it."

He turned back to his game, blushing a bit. "My anger remains." He said matter- of- factly.

"Look, how can I make it up to you? Seriously, I'll do _anything._"

He hesitated for a moment, then turned his head towards me again. "Well, uh," He sounded nervous. "What are you doing tonight for Halloween?" He smiled a bit.

I smiled back. "Well, my mom 'ungrounded' me for the night, so what do you have in mind?"

* * *

**[A/N] I hope you enjoyed it, because there's **_**obviously **_**more to come! Yay! R&R FOR COOKIES AND/ OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] HELLO MORTALS! I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Today I give you chapter 2! Thanks to You. Know. Who. hehe, AllTheWrongChoices, LivvyLovesPhantom, TheOther, and Maplelump for asking me to write more. Without you all asking, I would've never gotten around to writing this. Seriously. You all rock. **

** Before I begin, I wanted to point out that my writing has changed a bit over the god knows how long period of time in which all my writing came to a giant stop. I think it's much better now, but that's just me. Ah well. Here goes nothing! **

**Also, please check the beginning of the first chapter, as I've made a slight update to the author's note. LATERS!**

**_And_ before I forget (I've been waiting to say this again!)...**

**GERONIMOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"You know the big bonfire tonight?" Josh asked, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well, a bunch of people are going to be getting dressed up..." He paused. "That much is obvious. People do tend to get dressed up for Halloween."

"What are you trying to tell me, Josh? Because all I'm getting from this is a lesson on things people do at Halloween. Things I already know." I tried not to roll my eyes. I knew I wasn't completely forgiven as of yet.

"You and I are going to meet there, and you're going to be dressed up."

I narrowed my eyes. "There's a catch, isn't there? There's always a catch."

He turned to his computer for a moment, minimizing his game and pulling up an internet browser. He typed in the website for a local costume store, and clicked on a picture. My eyes widened, horrified, as I realised what he was going to make me wear.

"We're going to meet there, and then go trick-or-treating. And you're going to wear this."

"Absolutely. Not."

* * *

I exited the costume store, my purchase safely tucked away in a plastic bag. Josh folled close behind, practically skipping with glee.

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Josh."

"You said you'd do anything, _Mia_." He replied, mocking my use of his name. I rolled my eyes.

"Half my friends will never even want to be caught _near _me again after this!"

"Am I the other half? I'm flattered. Although you might want to work on getting more, better friends. You can't have just me."

I shook my head and continued walking, not bothering to answer. Eventually, it was time for us to part ways.

"Well, I'll see you tonight!" He said cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah. See you then." I sighed and rolled my eyes as I watched him walk away, then turned and headed for my house.

* * *

**[A/N] I know, it's really short. It's not much at all, but I don't have time to watch and transcribe the dialog from the episode, so it'll have to be in another chapter, at another time. But hey, that means you should expect another chapter! Hah, see what I did there?**

**Please, please, PLEASE review. Your reviewing powers are what got me writing again in the first place! Fish fingers and custard, jam, or cookies and sorbet (your choice) if you do! :)**


End file.
